my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seji Modo
Seji Modo is a student at Jibun High School's Class 1-A with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Seji Modo.jpg Seji Modo 2.png Personality He believes himself to be superior to most people because of the high amount of self-discipline he has had since a young age that most people lack. He generally acts nice but in his mind, he's pointing out flaws about around him, about both their appearance and personality. He doesn't cooperate too well with others, believing them not to be as capable or responsible as him, occasionally causing him to take on more than he can handle. History Ever since his Quirk first manifested when he was 3 years old, he has had to use up some of his amassed energy every day in order to prevent himself from feeling constant pain. This has both caused him to have a high degree of understanding and control over his Quirk and led him to develop a lot of self-discipline, leaking out into other parts of his life like his studies and physical fitness. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Normal Above-Average Strength: Above-Average Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Average Reflexes: Sage Great Strength: Considerable Speed: High Stamina: High Durability: Sharp Reflexes: Sharp Vision: Sharp Hearing: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Natural Energy: Natural Energy gives Seji the ability to absorb and amass two sources of naturally occurring energy inside his body. The first source is the kinetic energy from the air or wind hitting his skin and the second being solar energy from sunlight hitting his skin. To utilize his amassed kinetic and solar energy, Seji has to put his hands together with his thumbs and pointer fingers pointed up while standing still. He calls this his Sage Stance. This causes his body to start filling with the amassed energy, the skin around his eyes gaining an orange shading and his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and perception to increase greatly. He can also emit kinetic energy from his lungs and with his arms. He refers to this transformed state as Sage. Techniques Sage: Seji stays in his Sage Stance for about 30 seconds until he manages to enter his Sage state. The skin around his eyes gain an orange shading and his strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, and perception to increase greatly. Sage Hibernation: Seji while in his Sage state goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to deactivate his Sage state. Old Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to lower his consumption rate of energy by half, which results in lowering the level of enhancement but allows him to stay in his Sage state longer. The main purpose of Old Sage is to allow Seji to conserve energy so that he can use it for his kinetic emission techniques without having to worry about ending his Sage state running out too soon. Sage Gust: Seji takes a deep breath and then powerfully exhales a small gust filled with kinetic energy. It's not strong enough to do any damage but it can knock back most people. It consumes about a minute worth of energy. Sage Strike: Seji performs a powerful open-handed strike, sending ripples of kinetic energy that spread out through the target from the point of contact. The minutes worth of energy consumed depending on strength level of this technique. It consumes 30 seconds, 1 minute and 30 seconds, or 3 minutes worth of energy depending on if used as a weakened version, a normal version, or a full-strength version. Sage Shroud: Seji constantly emits kinetic energy from his arms, this allowed Seji to increase the force of his physical attacks, give his arms a degree of protection, and do a certain amount of damage to people/things close to his arms without them even making contact. Seji can use this to trick opponents into believing he hit them with an attack they actually dodged. It consumes 6 seconds worth of energy per arm. Super Moves Great Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to increase his consumption rate of energy by three times, which results in increasing his level of enhancements even further. Elder Sage: While in his Sage state, Seji goes into his Sage Stance and attempts to increase his consumption rate of energy by five times, which results in increasing his level of enhancements even further. Other Normal Old Sage Sage Great Sage Elder Sage Compatibility Good Bad Equipment & Weapons * Shaolin Monk Robe: Seji wears a Shaolin Monk Robe as his Hero Costume. The top half allows him to effectively amass sunlight and kinetic energy from the air/wind hitting his skin while in his Hero Costume. The wraps on his forelegs provide external compression to them, protecting his legs, increasing his kicking power and making his stance stronger. Seji HeroCostume.png|Shaolin Monk Robe Relationships Senkai Kurimu TBA Battles Trivia * His name Seji means Sage and Modo means Mode, an obvious reference to what his Quirk was based on. * His appearance is taken from Masamune Makabe from Masamune-kun no Revenge. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Jibun Students Category:Black Rabbit Universe